


Spanking (Kinktober Day 3)

by Trickstertales



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Secret Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickstertales/pseuds/Trickstertales
Summary: Thor is not in the mood for work and after Odin finally dismisses him he takes Loki back to his room for some fun.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 42





	Spanking (Kinktober Day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving Kinktober a try, I found several lists with themes and I basically just pick the theme that I like best.  
> This is the story for day 3 with the theme 'Spanking'.

hor stared into space without seeing or hearing anything. Today had been an incredibly long day where he’d had to sit on his father’s right in the main hall and listen to an incessent flow of questions from Asgardians that all needed something from their king. Thor hated this part of their responsibilities, if he’d had anything to say about it he’d relinquish his petition duties to Loki. Even though Loki liked to trick people every now and then... Okay, a lot of times... He still had a good heart and a way with words that made him more suitable for the job than Thor himself.

A deliberate cough from Odin brought Thor back to the present. He noticed that their final petitioners of the day had left and that Odin, and Loki who was sitting on Odin’s left, were looking at him, Odin’s brow furrowed.

“Am I asking too much when I ask Asgard’s future king to at least feign interest in the troubles of his people?” Odin grunted.

Thor felt his cheeks burn and looked down. 

“I’m sorry, father. I couldn’t sleep last night so I may have drifted off for a minute.”

Loki rolled his eyes at such a terrible lie and sighed. 

“Father, it’s clear that today is not my brother’s day. Fortunately, he still has a couple of years to learn how to be a good king by learning from you. Let us conclude today’s proceedings and withdraw to our own quarters.”

Odin sighed and got up from his throne. 

“I will see you both at dinner.”

Odin left, robes fluttering behind him and Loki got up from his chair to smooth his signature green tunic. 

“What was that all about?” Thor asked angrily, getting up and facing Loki. 

“You’re welcome, brother.”

Thor took a stride in Loki’s direction and gripped the pale man’s tunic.

“You made me look like a fool in front of father!” Thor spat at Loki.

Loki slapped Thor’s hand away and took a step back.

“I’m afraid you have no one but yourself to blame for that.”

Thor snorted and turned away from his brother.

“Why weren’t you paying attention anyway? Maybe you were still thinking about last night?”

Thor laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I think you’re probably the one who couldn’t forget about it. How are you feeling today?”

Loki blushed as vivid memories of his latest night of fun with the muscular blond played in his mind’s eye.

“I am doing just fine.” Loki said matter-of-factly, “A bit sore but nothing that I can’t handle.”

Thor smirked and turned to face Loki. Noticing his lover’s flushed face he felt his cock stir. 

“So... Since you’re feeling fine and all...”

Thor lifted Loki’s chin with a finger and leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing Loki’s.

“Care to join me in my bedroom and continue where we left off last night?” 

Loki grinned and leaned forward to place a cheeky kiss on Thor’s full lips.

“You know I’m always up for some mischief...”

Thor impatiently pushed Loki, who was deliberately taking his time, into his bedroom and unceremoniously guided him towards his bed. With one final push, Loki bumped into the bed and ungracefully kept himself from falling.

“Really Thor, not even carrying me to the bed like a princess today?”

“Not today, Loki, sorry. Since you made a fool of me just now, I’m not going to go easy on you today.”

A mischievous smile pulled at the corners of Loki’s mouth.

“I wouldn’t want you to.” 

“Take of your clothes.” Thor ordered.

“You’re not taking off your...”

“I said, now.”

Loki raised his hands in mock defeat and started taking off his clothes while Thor watched him.

“So what now?” Loki asked, standing in front of Thor completely naked, his cock already standing up eagerly.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed.”

“As you wish, my king.” 

Thor licked his lips and swallowed hard as Loki got on his hands and knees, his back arched and his round buttocks sticking out.

“Let’s continue last night’s entertainment, shall we?”

Thor bent over Loki’s kneeling shape and brushed his lips over Loki’s shoulder blade. Thor’s hand found Loki’s ass cheek and Thor gently stroked the soft skin.

Loki moaned at the gentle touches and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

“I thought you weren’t going to go easy on me...” Loki said teasingly.

Before Loki could continue, Thor’s warm hand left his ass only to smack it hard only one breath later and making his ass cheek jiggle a little. Loki gasped and his body automatically recoiled from the sharp pain.

“Stay still, Loki, or I’ll have to punish you even more for not doing that.” Thor said huskily, his breath tickling Loki’s ear and making his neck hair stand up. 

“You have such a way with words, Thor.” Loki said mockingly, “Did you ever consider that maybe I...”

SWAT

Thor’s hands landed on Loki’s other ass cheek and he didn’t hold back this time. Considering that the man who was doing the spanking was a very powerful demi-god who had been trained to fight since the day that he was born, not holding back was dangerous for any mortal lover. Thankfully, Loki was not your average mortal and was much less fragile than his slender frame would suggest. 

Loki moaned and bit his lip as the exquisite bolt of pain shot through his body and shivered as Thor caressed the sensitive spot that he’d just hit. 

“There’s no need to talk, Loki.” Thor said, his left hand reaching under Loki’s body, grabbing his shaft and moving his hand up and down.

“Ah...” 

Loki whimpered and had to restrain himself from thrusting into Thor’s firm grip. 

SWAT

Another slap, followed by several sharp taps alternating sides and Thor relished in the sound that his hand produced on Loki’s skin. Loki’s moans and whimpers were getting Thor even more turned on than he already was and he had to work hard to not lose control and just take Loki quick and hard right now. He knew how much Loki enjoyed a good spanking.

As Thor spanked Loki harder than he ever did before, Loki struggled to stay on all fours letting out sharp cries as Thor’s hand found his ass. Saliva trickled from the corner of Loki’s mouth and his mouth was open as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“Have you had enough yet?” Thor asked, playing with Loki’s cock and stroking his buttocks.

“I don’t know.” Loki said, a smirk returning to his flushed face. “That’s up to the man giving the punishment, is it not?”

Thor had always loved Loki’s rebellious spunk, it had drawn him closer towards the playful but thoughtful boy when they were kids and it turned him on immensely now that they were full-grown men and lovers.

“Alright, whatever I want then.” Thor said with a grin. “I don’t think I see my handprint on your pretty, pink buttocks just yet, so I guess we’ll keep doing this for a little longer then. Make some space on the bed, I want to put you over my knee...”

Epilogue:  
“Good evening, father. Mother.”

Thor walked into the dining hall where most of tonight’s dinner guests had already gathered around the long table. Odin and Frigga nodded at him to acknowledge his presence as he sat down close to them. 

“Where is your brother?” Frigga asked, one of her brows raised as she looked at Thor suspiciously.

“Why should I know? It’s not like we’re together all the time, mother. We’re not kids any more.”

“Hmm...”

Frigga’s frown disappeared as she noticed Loki walking toward them. Her brow furrowed again as she saw that Loki was walking laboriously and the crooked smile on his face was hiding discomfort.

“What happened to you?” Frigga asked worriedly as she took Loki’s hands in hers.

“Ah, not much. I eh... I’m embarrassed to admit it but I slipped and fell down some stairs. Anyway, nothing to worry about.”

Loki slowly and carefully lowered himself into his chair while trying to hide the discomfort that sitting caused him right now.

“Well, I suppose accidents can befall anyone.” Frigga said, a caring smile on her face.

More like spankings from demigods, Loki thought looking up at Thor. Thor risked a cheeky wink and mouthed ‘tonight’ causing Loki to blush and to look down. Today’s fun wasn’t over just yet.


End file.
